


Remorse.

by mtszkrv



Series: The King's Game [4]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: Стариков не жаль, потому что они уже стары; мертвых не жаль, потому что они уже умерли: жаль тех, которые приближаются к старости, которые приближаются к смерти.





	

Если бы не расшифровка Энигмы, война бы могла и не закончиться, - прочитает старый Стюарт в учебнике мировой истории спустя двадцать лет.

Старым людям свойственно думать об упущенных возможностях, так и не сделанных признаниях, так и не преодоленных страхах. Поколение, не знавшее юности, не узнает и старости. Поколение, знавшее войну, не узнает мира. Счастье не скучно. Просто это не очень интересная история. И когда мы стареем, одним из наших главных развлечений становится пересказ — не только себе, но и другим — нашей собственной истории. Стюарт старается не думать о том, что так и не признался, что так и не заставил этого самодовольного засранца бросить курить, что недостаточно мало времени проводил с ним.

> _\- Когда-нибудь тебя удалят легкое и тогда, смею надеяться, ты станешь меньше курить._
> 
> _\- Надейся. Надежда, как говорится, умирает предпоследней._

Стюарт думает, что тогда все было гораздо проще - нужно было всего лишь бороться каждый день, верить, нужно было знать, что рано или поздно эта война закончилась, как закончились Наполеоновские, как закончилась русско-японская, как закончилась Первая Мировая; а теперь все стало гораздо хуже - каждое утро, просыпаясь, Стюарт пытается найти три повода, чтобы встать с кровати, другой мотивации у него просто нет. 

> _— Как ты впечатляешь своих друзей?_
> 
> _— Встаю с кресла без посторонней помощи._

Раньше по утрам он удивлялся тому, что вторая половина постели не пуста, как то было обычно, что рядом с ним лежит Альберт, спрятав ладонь правой руки под щекой - это выглядит настолько уютно, по-домашнему, так, как и _должно быть_ , будто в их жизни не было ни Блица, ни Нормандии. Теперь по утрам Стюарт лишь удивляется тому, что проснулся. Он устал, очень устал. Человеку, лишенному мечты, нет места в жизни, а у него их уже не было. Его мечты не сбылись — главные, во всяком случае, — об Альберте под боком. Смерть становится реальной, когда начинает проникать в человека трещинами старости. Трещины образуются, когда человек начинает стареть. Стареть не значит прожить много, стареть значит морально распадаться, когда ты устал, когда бороться больше незачем - как почти утонувший человек, как почти застреленный человек, как почти упавший с огромной высоты человек - до смерти остаются считанные секунды, но смерть кажется избавлением, ведь, по сути, этот человек уже давно мертв изнутри. Иногда он просыпался посреди ночи и видел силуэт Альберта у окна - на тумбочке лежала открытая пачка Данхилла и зажигалка из магазина за углом - дешевая, с облупившейся на ней краской. Умершие души постепенно начинают разлагаться - Стюарту кажется, будто он слышит и видит этот запах, преследующий его по пятам всегда и везде. Состариться — это ведь и значит перестать страшиться прошлого. Перестать ждать хоть какой-то весточки оттуда, перестать надеяться, перестать просыпаться по ночам и настраивать радио в надежде услышать его голос, как во время обращения. Надежда умирает предпоследней. Последним умирает надеющийся. Стариков не жаль, потому что они уже стары; мертвых не жаль, потому что они уже умерли: жаль тех, которые приближаются к старости, которые приближаются к смерти.


End file.
